


We Consider It A Challenge

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Jordan knows how he feels about Chad Gable but they've got more important things to think about – titles and wins. Then losses seem to break Chad, and Jason chases the spark to get Chad back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Consider It A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the 2016 Draft.

 

 

 

Jason could remember the moment when he'd looked at Chad and thought _Oh yeah_ , like a quiet realization. Then his heart had suddenly started hammering under his ribs, so loud Chad must have heard it. It'd been right after a match, when they'd been in the locker room, Chad crowing about their victory and at how the crowd had reacted, talking all the time through a beaming smile. It wasn't any different to normal, to how Chad usually was but this time, this time Jason had looked and thought.

  
  
_Oh yeah._

  
  
It'd bobbed out of sight when Chad had started singing – he always zigzagged, like from Poison to Miley to Dre. But it wasn't gone forever. It was there when Chad emerged from the shower, a towel slung round his waist, his hair soaked through and droplets of water caught in his eyelashes. Jason's mouth dried.

  
  
It was there when Chad executed another beautiful German suplex and bridged like he was made for nothing else and the crowd popped like they were echoing the feeling that hit hard in Jason's ribcage. It was there when Chad bought Jason's favorite flavor protein powder and the last creamsicle the store had to split between them. It was there when Chad looked at him like Jason was amazing and Chad was so happy to be teaming with him. It was there when Chad smiled.

 

  
But Jason didn't do anything about it. Not because he didn't want to. Chad was still dorky annoying Chad, the guy Jason had won tag team gold with, the guy who'd pursued him to become partners in the first place. Jason had found him really annoying and nothing else back then. The wins had helped start change his mind and there'd been all these moments where Jason had been enjoying himself with Chad, nothing special, nothing different to how he'd felt about previous tag partners. Until it was.

 

Until it was Chad and also _Chad_ . But they had other things to focus on, like getting their gold back, like being the next guys to make it up onto the main roster, like not letting any new performance centre guys hitch over them and grab their spot. Chad knew that too. They didn't talk about it, the other stuff. Caught each other's eyes a couple of times, the intensity of it adding weight, but either of them said a word. Unspoken moments. It was what good teams were built on.

 

Until, until...until they fought the Revival again and again for the tag belts and finally won but only by disqualification. No gold for them. No way. The crowd were furious, so was Jason. But Chad wasn't. It was so weird, usually he was as fired up as anybody after a loss. Instead, as they made their way backstage, he was silent and withdrawn, completely separate from who and what he usually was. They were better than the Revival, they were championship material. Everyone knew that, the fans definitely did. But Chad looked helpless, so drained and down, like after all their matches with the Revival, all their hard work, that win/loss end result was an anguished last straw. Jason was really unnerved. His jaw felt like it was never going to unclench. Because Chad did not look right. Once they got back to their locker room, Jason locked the door behind them.

 

Chad didn't even notice, he just slumped down in a chair, every drop of positive energy just gone. It looked all wrong. Chad was always such an 'up' person, it was annoying a lot of the time, but it was Chad. The change made everything in Jason mad again – who had the right to make Chad look like that? Chad was amazing, they were amazing together. This couldn't affect the way they were in the ring, it  _couldn't_ . Chad wasn't moving, he was so still and he was staring down at his own clasped hands, frowning, like he just couldn't work something out, like the loss, their loss, he just couldn't fathom it.

 

Jason's hands twitched and that hammering in his ribs was starting and it was loud and on cue, like he'd heard it, Chad looked up. Like good teams, they'd gotten really good at pushing each other on, making each other better (like making sure Chad didn't always have syrup on his pancakes). This, this was one of those times. Jason knew it.

 

Another unspoken moment. There was a surge of feeling inside of Jason, everything all at once, and the decision was easy. He wrapped a hand around Chad's bicep and hauled him close, his mouth dipping – there was no protest, no surprise, just a breath from Chad and a spark of who he usually was. Yes, Jason had it right, of course he did. His mouth went lower and fused to Chad's. It wasn't long before Chad's lips opened and his arms wrapped needily around Jason's waist. Jason's heart was getting louder and it was like his anger was becoming a different kind of heat pouring through him. A heat he knew, especially around Chad lately. The spark was going to grow. Chad should feel it, not helpless and empty. Not so down and withdrawn. Never.

 

They were winners. They were winners together.

 

Jason fisted a hand in Chad's hair, his cock hardening at Chad's drawn-out moan, and pulled again. Practice made perfect; they knew that. Chad was hard too, their thin singlets and mashed-together proximity hiding absolutely nothing. Chad was moving his hands like he wanted, needed, more of Jason, like he needed to get a lot closer, if that was possible. Jason moved back a hair, grinning as Chad tried to get the kiss back, and dropped his hands to Chad's waist. Chad's whole face lit up – there it was – and he launched himself, legs locking tight around Jason's waist. Yes.

 

Teamwork.

 

Chad got the kiss back and Jason mapped out his partner's mouth, trying to get more of the best sounds out of Chad. This was what they were made for; perfect teamwork, winning. Chad's skin was sweaty-sticky and they were both breathing heavily. Chad hadn't gotten that empty or cold look again. This was their win.

 

Jason found Chad's discarded chair and sat down, Chad unlocking his legs to straddle, his hips beginning to jerk. It felt...it wasn't enough, it was so good. Jason groaned now and Chad kissed him like he was trying to swallow the noise. This was all Chad, the Chad Jason needed to see.

 

Jason knew how to chase and achieve a goal; he'd been doing it his whole life. Chad had too. They both kept moving, Chad hissed out through his teeth, his moans getting rawer and Jason knew. He squeezed a hand to Chad's thigh – go for it. They were going to shower anyway, and wearing their singlets, their team colors, what could be more perfect?

 

Chad's movements sped up and ragged words were emerging now, “Come on, come on, come on.”

 

Like he was goading himself and Jason on, like he was nearing a goal. Jason had heard him like that through drills. Chad's grip became hard and then that was it, he was gone. Jason hadn't even had to reach down and touch him. That was...that was, that was Chad and Jason, and Chad was arching back, panting hard, eyes shut, his chest heaving. He stayed solidly upright enough for Jason to thrust against him, providing friction. Then his eyes opened and he looked at Jason. Still the right Chad. They were still winners, right here.

 

Jason met Chad's smile with one of his own and with a last thrust, came hard enough that his breathing choked up. It felt like a wave, through both of them. The only sound for a while was breathing, both of them intermingled. So good. Then Chad slapped a hand to Jason's shoulder, his grin breathless and so wide, making Jason's heart kick up again. He could feel Chad's heartbeat too, running and running. Exactly. Chad leaned in for a noisy kiss, like he needed the connection, like a good tag, a double-team. Jason returned it. Here they were, the best team. The best.

 

“Champions,” Chad breathed.

 

It wasn't a question at all. Jason kissed him, licking at the sweat that had trickled down into the creases of Chad's mouth. They'd always get another shot at the titles because they were always picking up wins. They just needed to pick up more. Jason's arms tightened around Chad. Chad was back, he was warm. Yes. Champions.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
